1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package provided with an electronic part, the package which is used in an electronics field.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of electronic equipment, various mounting technologies are developed in the electronics field. As the packaging technology for mounting electronic parts such as an IC and an inductor, there is the mounting technology using a circuit substrate or a lead frame. That is, as the package configuration of a common electronic part, there are “a package using a circuit substrate”, “a package using a lead frame”, and so forth (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,927,922, U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,107, and International Application Publication No. WO2006/056643).